


Better Then I Thought

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Peko confesses to Ibuki on Valentines Day and it goes well.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Better Then I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is very underrated and so I decided to write something for it!

Peko sighed.

She could do this.

It was Valentine's Day and also the day Peko was going to confess to her crush.

She was sitting at her desk and staring down at the heart shaped chocolates and note that she held on her lap.

She had been crushing on the chaotic and cute Ibuki Mioda for about a year now, but she had always been to scare to say anything in fear of ruining their friendship, but after Ibuki came out to her as bisexual, she felt like she had a chance.

The silver haired girl eyed Ibuki’s desk.

She was late as always, but still, she could come running through the door any moment.

Yep, she was going to go do it.

Going to do it.

She was still sitting still though.

Dammit, why couldn't she just suck it up!

With one final deep breath, Peko quickly got up and shoved the chocolates and note into Ibuki’s desk before rushing back to her seat.

Luckily, no one had seen her do it.

Just as soon as she caught her breath, Ibuki burst through the door.

“Hello everyone! Ibuki is here!”   
She skipped over to her desk and opened it.

The chocolates and note that Peko had left immediately caught her eye.

She picked up the note and started to read it.

Peko started panicking again.

As soon as the musician turned to face her, she got up and ran out the classroom door.

She ran down the hallway before going into the janitors closet and shutting the door.

She sank down to the ground, panting to catch her breath.

Why did she do it?!   
God, what if Ibuki didn't want to be her friend anymore?!

She was terrified.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Why was she crying?   
She didn't even know.

Sniffing, she tried to wipe the tears off her face, but they just kept coming.

“Hey, you ok?”   
Peko looked up to see Ibuki standing in the doorframe.

“H-how did you f-find me?”   
“Peko Peko I always know where to find you! Now why are you crying? Do you need a hug?”   
No words escaped her mouth, she only opened her arms.

Ibuki smiled as she dived into them, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Peko felt a little bit of her anxiety ease away until she remembered the note.

“Ibuki about the-”   
“Shh. Don't ruin the moment.”   
Peko stayed quiet until Ibuki finally pulled away from the hug.

When she did, before she said anything, she leaned in and kissed Peko.

This was the last thing she was expecting.

She eventually closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

It was better than anything she could have ever expected.

When the multicolored haired girl pulled her lips away, she gave Peko the most pure, genuine, and adorable smile ever.

Peko smiled back.

She loved this woman with all her heart.


End file.
